This invention relates to brackets and the like (hereinafter "carriers") for releasably mounting portable radios, portable tape players, and the like (hereinafter "audio equipment") onto vehicles having a forward wheel controlled by a combination stem or fork control arm and handlebars, such as bicycles, tricycles, mopeds, motorcycles and the like.
From this point on, the specification will describe this invention as it mounts and functions on a bicycle, but the reader should be aware that it applies equally well to any of the aforementioned vehicles having a forward wheel controlled by a combination fork control arm and handlebars.
This invention used in combination with audio equipment (equipment capable of producing electric signals which can be converted to sounds audible to the ear) adapted to drive external speakers provides an operator of a bicycle with stereophonic audio entertainment without the need for earphones. Operators of bicycles have heretofore had to do without audio entertainment unless they somehow carried audio equipment on their persons and used earphones to carry the audio to their ears. Such an arrangement has heretofore been the only way an operator can properly receive stereophonic audio, since for proper reception the operator should be equi-distant from the two transducers which emit the audio. Without the earphones, stereophonic equipment should be carried in front and centered, with respect to the operator, without inconveniencing the operator and without impairing the safe operation of the bicycle.
This invention provides such a solution. By using this invention, an operator's audio equipment is positioned in front of and centered with respect to an operator, and earphones are not needed to properly receive stereophonic audio.
Such an arrangement is highly advantageous with respect to safety. In most states, the operator of a motorcycle cannot legally wear earphones because of the fact that earphones excessively attenuate ambient sounds, such as horns and sirens. Safe driving laws require that the operator of a motor vehicle be aware of ambient sounds. Unfortunately, most states do not have the same restriction concerning bicycle riders, and with the proliferation of portable, pocket size stereophonic audio equipment with earphones, a dangerous situation has arisen. There are many people, most notably children and teenagers, riding bicycles while wearing earphones. Since this invention provides stereophonic audio without the need for earphones and without attenuating ambient sounds, it provides a safer alternative than earphones.
Another significant feature of this invention is that it is adaptable. It can be used in combination with most portable radios and tape players without modification. Furthermore, the audio equipment can be easily mounted and easily removed to prevent theft of the audio equipment. When parking the bicycle, the user can simply remove and carry the audio equipment until the or she returns to the bicycle.
Another advantage of this invention is that it is affixed to a bicycle in such a way as to not cause any imbalance. It is literally symmetrical both in form and in mass, and it is mounted directly over and very close to the handlebars and stem or fork control arm of the bicycle, thus causing no longitudinal imbalance. Furthermore, this invention can be mounted virtually on all vehicles having a forward wheel controlled by a fork control arm and handle bar combination.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernible upon a reading of the text hereinafter.